The present invention relates to venetian blinds, and more specifically to a method of and apparatus for making venetian blinds semi-automatically. Such machines are known in the art, and applicant is aware of three patents relating to the manufacture of venetian blinds, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,333; 2,532,294; and 3,292,232.
It is an object of the invention to provide a semi-automatic venetian blind assembling machine in which a plurality of venetian blinds can be manufactured simultaneously.